After The Bomb
by Marymel
Summary: Jack visits a special place after being trapped with Mac. Mild spoilers for Mac Jack and the first half of season two.


**I don't own MacGyver.**

 **Two more weeks until the third season premiere!**

 **Apologies for jumping back and forth in the order of episodes, but I couldn't get this story out of my head.**

 **I got this idea when I reread my story Telling Dad About Mac. I wondered if Jack would still go to his father's grave after missions. And I wondered what he might say about Mac's search for his father. So here's what I came up with. I hope you enjoy...and please review!**

It had been a tough time, to say the least. Between Mac getting arrested and framed by a cartel, Cage getting shot by Murdoc, and he and Mac being trapped in Mac's house by the bomb set by The Ghost, Jack needed a break. He told Matty he needed a few hours and went to a familiar place he hadn't been to in a while.

Jack breathed a heavy sigh as he saw his father's grave. He smiled sadly as he looked at the his father's name.

"Hey, pop." Jack smiled thoughtfully as he sat down. "I know it's been a while."

Jack looked up to the sky and sighed quietly. "I should have come sooner, I know. Mac and I...we almost didn't see New Year's." Jack looked at his father's grave. "A lot's been going on. We had a new agent." He smiled when he thought of the Australian woman. "Samantha Cage." He chuckled softly. "You know, I wondered how she'd fit in with our little team. But she proved to be a good agent. Man," he said with a soft laugh. "She was badass. Didn't take any guff from anyone, as you used to say."

Jack smiled softly when he thought of the last few months with Mac, Samantha and the team. "She fit in really well." Jack's eyes clouded when he thought of her being shot. "Then...she got shot." Jack sighed heavily at the thought of her nearly being killed by their enemy. "She's going to be all right, but she's got a long road ahead of her. Mac and Riley said she's going back to Australia, spending time with her sister for a while. I'll miss her, but I think she'll be okay."

A small smile crossed Jack's face as he remembered being trapped with Mac in his house by a bomb. "Mac's still good. We almost had our last Christmas. We got to his house after Cage's surgery. Then we found out the whole place was wired." He smiled sadly as he remembered being trapped with his best friend. "The Ghost." Jack shook his head. "First he killed Mac's mentor, then nearly blew me up in New York. Then he rigged Mac's whole house with this huge bomb. I'll tell you...it was crazy."

Jack smiled when he thought of Mac. "I wasn't scared." He smiled at his father's grave. "Not going to lie to you. I was terrified. But I had to keep it together for Carl's Junior." Jack laughed softly. "I hadn't thought of that nickname for the kid in years. Not since we were in the sandbox together. I remember I saw this young kid who could disarm a bomb with gum. But that kid...he's amazing."

Jack smiled thoughtfully. "I really think you'd like him. And he knew exactly what to do...just like always." He chuckled softly and smiled, thinking of how he and Mac were trapped in Mac's house.

"I'll tell you," Jack continued. "Mac...he's the best guy I've ever known, besides you." Jack smiled softly. "We're still looking for his dad. But if we don't find him..." Jack shook his head and stared at his father's grave. He thought about his own father and how he wished Mac could have a conversation with his dad, even if it was to a grave. "His father took off when Mac was just a kid. I think his father missed out on something great. Mac...he's probably the best person I know."

"Gee, thanks," a familiar voice said. Jack looked up to see Mac smiling softly. "I think you're pretty cool, too."

Jack laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Mac sat down on the grass beside Jack. "Well, we had some time off. And you always come here when a mission goes south. I just figured you'd be here."

Jack smiled thoughtfully at his friend. "Yep." He smiled back at the grave. "What did I tell you, pop? You'd love this kid."

Mac softly laughed and smiled, thinking of how he wished he could talk to his own father. "Mr. Dalton? You'll be happy to know..." he gestured to Jack with his thumb. "This guy came through for me. There's no one else I'd rather be trapped with."

"Same here," Jack said with a thoughtful smile to his friend.

"Seriously, though..." Mac said as he turned to Jack. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Jack smiled thoughtfully. "You did all the work. I just did some heavy lifting."

Mac smiled and turned back to Jack's father's grave. "I mean it, Mr. Dalton. Your son helped save a lot of lives."

"Well," Jack said thoughtfully. "I have the best partner."

Mac smiled, then cleared his throat. "But enough of this sentimental stuff."

Jack laughed. "Agreed."

"Matty wants us to take a couple of days," Mac said.

"I think we've all earned a couple of days off," Jack said.

"Yeah," Mac said. "But I promise to bring you back to talk to your dad again."

"I know you will," Jack said. He stood and walked to his father's grave. "And I promise...I'll try not to wait too long to get back here." He kissed his fist and lightly pounded the granite stone. "Love you man."

Mac smiled thoughtfully as he watched Jack. He wished he could talk to his own father, and wondered if he'd ever get a chance to talk to the man again.

Jack turned and sighed when he saw Mac watching him. "You know...we will find your dad, Mac."

"Yeah," Mac said. "I just...I wonder why he doesn't want to be found."

"Don't worry about that now," Jack said as he held out his hand. Mac took it and stood. "I know you," Jack told Mac. "I know you never give up."

Mac smiled softly. "I don't know. I just...all this time I've wondered why he left."

"You turned out just fine," Jack insisted. "Like I said, he missed out on knowing someone amazing."

Mac couldn't help but smile at the elder agent. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and it's true."

"Thanks," Mac said with a thoughtful smile. He knew he may never get answers from his father, but Jack would always be there for him.

"Come on," Jack said as they walked to Jack's car.

Mac gazed ahead as he walked with Jack. When they got into Jack's car, Mac sighed. "Sometimes I wonder...what I did, or..."

"Stop," Jack said quietly. "You were a little kid. Your dad is the one who should be apologizing."

"I know," Mac said, and he knew Jack was right. "I just...wonder if I'm ever going to get any answers."

Jack quietly sighed as he put the key in the ignition. "I hope so. But no matter what...you've got a family here." Mac glanced up at Jack. "I mean it," Jack continued. "Me, Bozer, Riley, Matty...we're all here for you."

Mac breathed deeply and smiled softly. He knew his Phoenix family always would be there for him. "Thanks."

Jack smiled at the young agent. "Mac...you are one of the best people I've ever known. No matter what happens, I'm here for you."

A small smile crossed Mac's face, knowing Jack was more a father to him than his own. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack said. He started the engine and they started back to Mac's house. Both men knew Mac might never get answers from his own father, but they were forever grateful they had each other.

 **The End**


End file.
